


Not talking

by Melime



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It was better if they didn’t talk.





	Not talking

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sem conversar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843965) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #055 - dialogue/no dialogue.

It was better if they didn’t talk. When they talked, they always ended up hurting each other, and neither of them wanted that, except when they did, but those moments were always followed by guilt. They kept founding each other, as much as they tried to avoid it, like two tidally locked planets who could never escape each other’s gravity. So, for as long as they had together, before remembering all the pain, before allowing their own issues to push them apart, it was better if they didn’t talk. They couldn’t hurt each other if they didn’t talk at all.


End file.
